akatsuki no yona 2 dragon Princesses
by alicia.brock.129
Summary: A girl no memory and green pirate meets with a princess and her friends. After meeting there stuck between a rock in a hard to staying with there group of pirates or with princess's group and on a journey. Will they stay or go. Will the ever get her memories back? Read the story to find out. It's K just in case. It's better to be safe than sorry. It's going to be pretty funny to.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys, I thought I do another story but I'm still**

 **doing Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I'm doing this story as a**

 **side so I don't get bored.**

 **Jae-ha: I can keep you company if you want.**

 ***put foot on his face grids* me: Nope just you being here**

 **and talking is more than enough to keep me from being**

 **bored.**

 **Jae-ha: Haha captain, Alice, and you are only ones that**

 **hit me.**

 ***foot off of Jae-ha's face* me: You forget about Hak hit**

 **you when he thought you were gay. (It will be explained**

 **about what happened in more detail. Trust me its comedy**

 **gold. That scene gets me laughing every time.)**

 **Jae-ha: that's was a misunderstanding okay?!**

 **Me: it wouldn't happened like that if you said your words**

 **more carefully.**

 **Jae-ha: True… but anyway we better get things going**

 **cause if we talk more about this we'll spoil the whole thing**

 **for them.**

 **Me: Right so Jae-ha if you please?**

 **Jae-ha: Alicia (My username doesn't show up every time**

 **I type put it up on fanfiction for some reason from now on**

 **when the doesn't own the story thing shows up and I put**

 **alicia instead because that's all I can do so sorry about**

 **this.) doesn't own akatsuki no yona just the OCs. But I'm**

 **available for the ladies at all hou- OWWWW?!**

 ***Pulls his ponytail while going to stage right* me: Okay**

 **that's an enough out of you. We need to get the story**

 **going so bye guys!**

 **Jae-ha: T-T Bye~**

Main OC 17 year old description: her name is Alicia **(is**

 **going for every different story I do because I'm not good**

 **with names and with everything that's going on in my life.**

 **It's a lot easier to do it this way)** her nickname for

strangers and for the readers will be Alice. Her real will be

used for the story and her friends. She has peach colored

skin. Her eyes are hazel green with the inner and out eye

hazel. Somewhat wavy shoulder length hair, also wear

her hair up in a ponytail or to the side most of the time,

brown colored with small red highlights at the end of her

hair but not at her bangs. She a b cup on her chest, a

curve in her back, middle size on legs, an hour-glass

figure, and height is 5'6" and weight is 120. On the top,

wears a red tunic with a gold patterns with a light brown

sash. On the bottom wear brown pants and on feet wears

brown slacks also has black slippers in her bag when she

wears a kimono. **(They never said what type of on wiki so**

 **I'm calling them slippers)** Also wears black belt that has a

straight sword on her left hip. In town she'll warp in a

cloth and use that to carry her two brown bags of

medicinal herbs, clothes and blanket. She also wears a

brown cloak when she gets near town and in town wears

the hood to cover her face and some of her hair because

it kind stands out somewhat. Alice's personally is playful,

quirky and stubborn. Hates when people take away

others freedom and rights, doesn't like people hurt the

weak, women or children. She sticks to her beliefs. Can't

leave people who are in trouble alone. Loyal to her friends

and think them as family.

Last note I will be doing side comments. Just to make it

more fun for me. It will be bolded so you'll know when you

see it. **Okay so time to star the story**

"*sighs* Going from Iowan **(making up random town**

 **between the town and cities)** to Awa. But after going

down and follow this path I should ther-""AHHHHHH!"

stated a lady "hmm?" said Alice while heading toward the

noise. "S-stop please! W-we d-don't enough money on

us! I-I-If you just l-let us into town then we'll pay you the

mone-"one of the robbers hit the woman in the face.

"Ahh!" and she hit the ground hard and her friend runs and helps

her up and is glaring at the robbers. "What kind of idiot

do you take us for?! As soon you get into town you'll

send one of the guards after us!" said the robbers the

robbers has short messy hair brown and eyes. Wearing a

plain green tunic with green pants, a broadsword, and

brown sandals and there 3 of them against to 2 girls. **(I**

 **was going to do 1 but I wanted to make things more**

 **inserting so I want 3 instead of 1. Though I'm not too**

 **proud that a random guy hit a girl so here's some justice**

 **for that in just a little bit.)** The girl has long length straight

blonde hair that went to butt and light blue eyes. Wear a

pink kimono with cherry blossoms on it while wearing a

red long sleeved overcoat and black slippers. The girl that

is holding her has long length straight sliver hair that went

to butt and pink eyes. Wear a blue kimono with butterflies

on it while wearing a sky long sleeved overcoat and

brown slippers. Alice thought 'Shum. I've ran to shum.

Hmm there 3 of them one of me, and 2 girls don't like

they have weapons on them. So I'm going to have to

think of a strategy get them away from the girls…' But

before of robbers losing his patients swung his sword

aiming at blonde girl. *clang* Alice stopped the blade

holding a vertical to keep away from and the girl faces. "I

may not know much oowing women but I do know that

hitting and swinging at defenseless women is a poor and

low start." Said Alice "so how about I teach you boys

some lessons in manners!" Alice put strength in both

arms before swung upward hard to but some distance

him and girls. *clang* "Gah! Why you little brat" said

robber B while swinging his sword to left and Alice

blocking it while that happened 2 ignored her and after

the girls. Alice thought 'why I'm not surprised it's basic

and cowardly tactic.' **(Also the most odious one for bad**

 **guys that are coward to use if they have no honor)** Alice

swung upward and then did a hard kick to robber C neck

"GYAAAAA!" said robber C then hit the ground Alice then

swung her sword with the back of her blade aiming to hit

robber A stomach but a man with green hair that was a

three inches past his shoulders and his eyes were green

as well. **(I thought it be more sense if I made his hair**

 **short make him a little more different.)** He hit the guy's

face with beautiful flying forward kick while she hit robber

A in the stomach sending him flying twice as fast before

hitting the ground and seeing stars. **(And that's what I call**

 **triple O.K.)** The two were stunned and did what any

normal sane person would do they took their boss and

ran away. **(May not be the bravest thing ever but smart**

 **thing though. I wish the all enemies were this easy.)**

"*sighs*Well I was hoping for more than that but I can't

argue with end results." Said the green haired men then

walk to the blonde girl that is injured and her right hand

with both hands and says "are you alright miss?" "Y-yes I

fine and t-thank you for saving us." said the blond haired

girl "yes. Thank you." Said the sliver haired girl with a laid

and spacey tone. "No thanks is necessary. Being in

company of two beautiful girls is more than enough." said green haired man

who know had both his hands on the sliver haired girl right hand

"Oh my." Said the blonde blushing and sliver haired was

blushing as well. 'Well aren't you charmer. But it's pretty

good given these girls like it. It must had a lot of practice

which makes him probably a playboy. *sighs* such a

shame since he handsome to- wait…WHAT I'M

THNIKING?! C'mon you need to focus on your mission

not admiring guys!' thought Alice while shaking her back

forth a few times to get her senses back. **(Aww c'mon**

 **there's nothing wrong that. It's normal for girls to do that.**

 **Plus he's handsome for a 20 year old man to.)** "May I

have the pleasure learning your names please?" "Oh I'm

April and this Mana." Said blond haired girl putting hand

to her chest to while say her name which is April and

point to the sliver haired girl and said her name which

Mana "hi." Said Mana 'there names suit them pretty well

given there personally.' "Your names suit you two girls

perfectly." Said the green haired man who now had April right hand in his hands 'I guess I'm not the

only who thinks that and you forgot say your name but

maybe he's too into in what he's doing he probably forgot that

part' thought Alice"It is such sham that you got hurt

April." Oooh no it's fine I kind of deserved for saying such

thing before." Said April "true Things wouldn't have gone

like that if we brought a weapon to defend ourselves like I

said, but he didn't have to hit you for it. That was going a

little far." Said Mana "normally I would disagree with

weapons but hard times like it's not bad to know some

self-defense and that was low for him to hit a girl like

that." Said the green haired before Alice pushed his face

away from April saying "I couldn't agree with

you more there and you need to I get treated before it

gets any worse." Said Alice while taking one of her bags

and getting out her medicinal herbs then saying "I'm treating

your injury now but when you get into have a doctor to

check daily until your injury is fully healed alright?" said

Alice "alright and thank you for your help as well if you

hadn't stop I would been much worse than I'm now." Said

April "don't worry about using a sword on a defenseless

girl is low for anyone to go but I do agree with the other

when saying you need to be more careful in the future

because these places aren't as peaceful as they once

were so you need for ready for when stuff that happens. I

know it's hard but promise me you be more careful in the

future." Stated Alice "okay." Said April "I'm kind of

surprised that either of you two had no weapons on you

sense you use to using one." Said Alice put

back her putting back her medicinal herbs back in her

bag. "Eh? How did you know that?" April said "when you

look at your fingertips are kind of rough which means

your use to holding weapons or did some kind of work to

make this way. This guy notice as well." Said Alice while

pointing at him. "Eh? Well I guess was caught in act and

yes I did notice." said the green haired man **(don't act so**

 **surprised you were holding there hands just a second ago.**

 **Your pound to notice that. You're just too polite to say so.)**

Then the green haired men said "Oh right haha. I forgot

to introduce myself. My name is-""Ryokuryuu." Said Alice

with a blank look for two seconds then snap out of it.

When he heard that he was a little shocked. **(Which also**

 **means green dragon in English.)** "Uhm sorry that

was-""It doesn't matter because one I'm not going

anywhere "master". I choose where I live, die, who I die

for and who I protect. I like my life as it is now so please

leave." said Ryokuryuu"….." stated Alice with a smile

 **(uh-oh that's you're a dead man smile dude you better**

 **run. ~~)** "WELL EXUSE ME! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO

COME WITH ME ANYWAY! EVEN IF I DID! I

WOULDN'T WANT TO NOW ANYWAY WITH YOU

BEING SO RUDE! AND LASTLY I DON'T KNOW

WHAT YOU'RE TALKING BUT I'M NOT YOUR MASTER

TO BEGIN WITH!" said Alice with her stealth raised

way up high then brought it down hard on his head.

"GYAAAA!" said Ryokuryuu who hit the ground hard.

After a while Alice turned around stomped toward Awa

leaving him there with April and Mana who were clueless

to what was going on but followed after Alice after a few

minutes the green haired got up dusted himself off and

thought 'maybe that was a little harsh and really looks he

really didn't know what I was talking about or what he

was saying now that I think it. I better talk him to see

what he knows about that Ryokuryuu.' Then he jumped

with right leg into the air and was flying in the sky. "Ah

there they are." Said Ryokuryuu then landed some

distance away from them and caught up to them. "Hey

look we might have got off in the wrong foot there." Said

Ryokuryuu "Humph I'll say." Said Alice stumping past him

'okay I deserved that but I'm not giving up that easily.'

Thought Ryokuryuu "look can you at least hear me out on

why I acted like that? Ppppplease?" said Ryokuryuu with

a puppy dog look. "*sighs* alright but it better be a good

reason." Said Alice "Thank you and begin my name isn't

Ryokuryuu its Jae-ha. Ryokuryuu my surname is pass

down to those who have a special ability in my clan and

I'm suppose help King Hiryuu's descendant which is my

master with my ability but not by choice though it's

something to do with being Ryokuryuu wish to serve

Hiryuu's descendant." Said Jae-ha "So when I said

Ryokuryuu you thought I might Hiryuu's descendant?"

asked Alice "Right." Said Jae-ha "Even if I was which I'm

not. I wouldn't force you into anything you didn't want to.

So you don't have to intimidate me." Said Alice with

serene smile 'wow I don't think this at first but he's kind

of cute. Gaaah now I feel bad about earlier and in front of

two beautiful girls too. Top it off that smile of his is kind of

cute to. He must get a lot of ladies like that and he is

complete gentleman to. Ahhhh now I'm jealous. ' Thought

Jae-ha

"But I do have favor to ask if isn't too much trouble."

Asked Alice "Alright what is it?" Said Jae-ha "If you don't

mind showing me around. I'm looking for someone and

sense it's my first time in Awa I don't think I'll get very

far." Asked Alice "we could show you around if you want."

Said April "that's nice of you but you girls have been

through enough already asking you to show me around

just wouldn't be right. When we get into town the both of

you should go to an inn and get some rest." Stated Alice

'Wow good one. Why didn't I think of that one but he

does have a point though.' Thought Jae-ha "B-but." Said

April "he's right you know. You girls had a rough time

already not only traveling here but bandits as well. That

would take a toll on anyone. So please do as he asks

alright." Asked Jae-ha "Sure." Said Mana "Alright." Said

April "Also yes I'll take you around town and maybe ask

around for the man your looking it's the least I could do

after what happened earlier." Said Jae-ha "You don't have

to worry about that but if you really want then it would be

a big help and thank you." Said Alice with a bow "we can

help you too. We'll ask the locals around the inn and the

places we work if anyone seen them." Said April "Okay

but no over doing it though. Got it? "Stated Alice "got It."

said April and Mana at the same time. "Okay. So his

name Ying. He has black hair that he puts in a small

ponytail, also black beard and mustache. He brown eyes

and pretty fit for someone in his 30s, has a tan. Top

wears a brown tunic with a bright green slash. The

bottom wears green pants and brown sandals." Said Alice

"That's detailed description will help a lot but you forgot

one important thing though." Said Jae-ha "What?" asked

Alice with his head tilted to the right "what's your name."

said Jae-ha "he's right. It'll be hard to find you or be your

friends without knowing your name." said April "*sighs*

"Alright don't laugh okay?" "Kay?" said all of them at the

same time. "*inhale and exhale* my name is Alice." Said

Alice **(remember Alice is her nickname and she's**

 **supposed to look like a boy so not the best name for a**

 **guy but can't change it sense its closer to the name**

 **Alicia.)** 'Not sure if I should laugh or feel sorry for him.

His parents must have really wanted a girl.' Thought

Jae-ha "Awww what a cute name." said April while

hugging him and Mana hugged him as well while she

nodded her head in agreement. 'If wasn't jealous before

than a lot more jealous now.' Thought Jae-ha while

glaring at them with envy. "A-anyway we should get going

it's going to dark soon." Said Jae-ha "he right better get

going." Said Alice "kay." Said April and Mana.


	2. WWWWWHHHHYYY MMMMEEEEE T-T!

*sighs* Hi guys! Your probably wonder why haven't updated on Akatsuki no yona 2 dragon princesses or anything else. There's a reason for that. While I was working on Bakugan my computer decide to say HECK YOU! and go black on me. I turned off and on still black took the battery out and in start it up still black. And there's nothing wrong with the internet because my dad's computer is up and going. So I'm getting a new battery and charger. I doubt that's the problem, though. And this thing all the writing data I written on it was on that computer. Put some of the stuff I did on not the new stuff I put in. So I'm going to have rewrite the stuff allover again. But hopefully I can solve my problem before it comes to that. But thankfully for you guys my editor helps me has a copy of my done chapter I hope. ':) It's been a while and my editor is in college so it's going to be a while. And I did install an grammaly that would help with some of my grammar but was on the now black computer.


	3. akatsuki no yona Learing Truth Chapter 2

**(This was last year.)**

 **Jea-ha: ALLLICIAAA I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! *tackles Alicia and hugs her***

 **Me: Whoa! Huh? What did I do to deserve this, not that I mind, but you like to flirt more than hug no offense?**

 **Jea-ha: None taken I just learned that you got a job!, I'm so proud of you! T-T**

 **Me: hehe Thanks but where did you hear that? I don't remember telling you.**

 **Jea-ha: The Brawlers came running to the crew and told us about it. We were so happy that they wanted to celebrate. The captain even ordered me to come and get you, although I could have done without her ordering me, though.**

 **Me: Aww you didn't have to, but thanks.**

 **Jea-ha: *lets go of her* So are you coming?**

 **Me: heck yeah, you would have to be crazy not to. So, is it on the ship.**

 **Jea-ha: Yep, I'll take you there.**

 **Me: Okay but first we need to sign off like usual.**

 **Jea-ha: Right. Alicia doesn't own Akatsuki no Yona, just the OCs. She also owns this story. it's done on a notepad, so a lot of chapters from here on will look like chapter 1. Sorry if you don't like it. lastly, Alicia put a drawing of what Alice looks like on my blog and the blogs website is mystuffalicia and put a . after that then blogspot and put a . and com at the end.**

 **Me: Tracing, though the design on Kimono was drawn by someone else and colored by me. I forgot who did the original, but credit goes to them. Tracing, color, designing was done by me. So that's done over with can you bend down please you're so tall I can't on your back you unless you bend down.**

 **Jea-ha: Okay. *bends down* *Alicia climbs on***

 **Me:Okay let's go.**

 **Jea-ha:...**

 **Me:? what's wrong?**

 **Jea-ha:Nothing~~**

 **Me:?...Why you little *put him in chokehold***

 **Jea-ha:Okay okay! I give! Uncle Uncle! I'm sorry I'm sorry!**

 **Me:*lets go of him* You better be. Now Bye guys!**

 **Jea-ha: bye! *jump into the air***

"Here we are, this is Awa." Said Jae-ha, arriving at a cliff that overlooks Awa and the ocean. "Amazing, this my first time seeing an ocean before." Said Alice with sparkling, awestruck, eyes, April had the same look as well. "You ladies want to be careful of Awa's soldiers." Said Jae-ha "Eh? Why?" asked April "Let me guess their people who use their position to get people to do what they want?" asked Alice "You got it." Said Jae-ha "So be careful or try to avoid the military altogether alright?" asked Jae-ha "Got it." Said April "Kay." Said Mana "Okay which inn are you going to be staying at?" asked Jae-ha. "Lilly Coat Inn." stated Mana "Well that's not too far from the entrance of the town." Said Jae-ha "That's good to hear." Said April

Few minutes later

"Here's Lilly Coat Inn." Said Jae-ha "Thank you so much for your help Jae-ha and Alice." Said April "Thank you both." Said Mana "Haha you're welcome." Said Alice bashfully "we'll tell you what we find once we see each other again, so bye for now." Said April "Bye." said Mana "Bye guys." Said Jae-ha and Alice waving. "Okay let's start looking for Ying." Stated Jae-ha turning to the right and walking. "Alright." Said Alice doing the same.

*few hours later* Alice is sitting on a dango stand bench. "*sighs* what's taking him so long? He said he wanted to check something and he'd be back in a few but that was 2 hours ago. He probably wanted to ask one of his fishing pals about Ying." Said Alice leaning back on the bench. 'For crying out loud! I know Ying loves to hide but this is plain ridiculous! We already asked a few people but they never heard of him. I swear if Lilith made me go to the wrong town just to tease me "I'm going to strangle her!" Thought Alice with a vein pulsing. Then she glanced around at a few stores and people near them. 'Other than that this town has an ominous feel to it. People look happy and cheery, but their eyes and the aura they gave off is sad. I wonder if their lord or the soldiers, could be the cause, maybe both.'

"Hey there beautiful. Want to have fun with us for a bit?" said a man hitting on women.

Alice looked to the left and saw two men hit on a girl. One man had light brown eyes and hair that was in a small ponytail and the other guy dark blue eyes and hair that was styled the same way they were both in uniforms so they had to be soldiers. The girl was pretty. She had blue-green eyes and long brown hair down to her butt. She was Wearing a yellow kimono with sunflowers on it, on her waist was a light brown sash, some black slippers, and a beautiful gold heart necklace and earrings to match. With this gorgeous diamond, butterfly pin in her hair. She said to them "No thanks. I'm in a hurry." and started walking away, but the other man grabbed her arm.

"We're Awa soldiers. It's thanks to us that you can live your life in peace?" said one of them, "Just tell us how much you want. It won't be that bad." Said the other.

'It hasn't been a whole day and I have already run into scum again and there from the government too! Looks like Jae-ha wasn't kidding when he said to watch out for Awa soldiers. I want help but I'm with him right now and this could make it a lot harder to find Ying, but this cloak does cover my face pretty we-.' Thought Alice "Stop! Leave me alone!" said the girl strangling to get away and the solider A was drawing his sword then at the next second "GAH?!" Alice gives him a well-placed flying forward kick to his face which sends him flying before he hits the ground and now has a bloodied face with a ghost kind of coming of his mouth. "W-why you little brat?!" said soldier B drawing his blade but the next second side smacked the weapon off of soldier B with her right hand, **(Like Hak did to the Awa soldier in anime's episode 17 or the manga ch.26 or 27. Well somewhere in the Chapters when Jae-ha was a pirate.)** "Ngh?!" than a punch to the face followed by a right kick to the soldier B stomach, "Gyaaaah!" then hit the ground and was down for the count.

"*Sighs while pinching the bridge of her nose* "first you get rough with a lady, then try to threaten her with a sword, and now your angry? If anyone should be mad here it's me! You need some serious lessons on how to treat a lady." Stated Alice with her arms crossed over chest with an angry glare.

"What's going on here? What happen?" said one of the three soldiers that were coming toward them. "Uh-oh." said Alice grabbed the girl's hand and said "We have to run. Come with me." "E-eh?" said the girl while running. "Stop!" Said Random solider A "You really think we're going to stop just because you tell us to? Pfft don't make me laugh." Mumbled Alice "hahaha" the laughed girl while turned to an alley then Alice let go of the girl's hand. "Keep running." Said Alice the girl nodded heading forward. The Alice elbowed a soldier in the face "you don't learn when to quit do ya?!" said Alice he hit the ground while stunned the other three solider creating more distance. "My my. You seem pretty strong. Are you a soldier?" asked the girl "Just a regular traveler." said Alice "Hmm-mmm" said the girl. Then they turned to another alley where they hide from sight. "Crap. Where you they go?" said solider B "Check the other side!" said solider C "Got it."

*waited a few more minutes* "Okay looks like there gone for now. Also, why didn't you fight back?" asked Alice "Uhm if you didn't notice I was trying to." Said the girl "Okay let me try this again why didn't you use the hidden blade in your sleeve. *pointing at her right sleeve* you could use that to get away from them." Said Alice

"Ah, so you noticed that. Will I could but you really don't want to get on the bad side of the Awa soldiers." Said the girl

"I see. Uhm, miss you didn't mind if I take you to your house do you?" asked Alice "No. I don't mind." Said the girl "Alright then excuse me." Said, Alice, while put her hands under the girl's legs and the small of her back then lifted up and now the girl carried princess style. "You might want to hold on." Said Alice "And why's that? WHOA?!"stated the girl, Alice jumped to a roof and then jump to another roof and so on. "Do you now where your house is from here?" asked Alice "Probably. My name is Nya and yours?" asked Nya "Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you, Nya." said Alice "So how long have you lived here?" asked Alice

"3 years give or left at a brick house then go straight for 10 houses the turn right. Go until straight until you a big red building with a black roof it stands out so it'll be hard to miss." said Nya "Alright then just sit back and enjoy the ride." said Alice

*Few hours later*

"Here we are," said Alice while putting Nya down. "Alright then see ya la-" "Wait do you have a place to go?" asked Nya "Huh no not yet." said Alice " Well your not going to have much luck now almost all inns are full." said Nya "Haha grreeeat." stated Alice "Why don't stay with me at least for the night." said Nya Alice said while putting her hands in front of her waving them back and forth "Wh-what?! N-no, I-i don't want to inp-"

*crash* *break* *hit*"AAAAAAAAAAH! PLEASE STOP! STOP IT!" said female voice 'uh-oh that doesn't sound good' thought Alice "Wait here Nya. I'll be right back." said Alice while going to toward a green building two blocks from the red building that had pottery outside of it. "W-wait a minute! You're-" Nya started to say but Alice already went into the building.

There were five people inside one was an old man nearly bald, blue eyes, wearing black merchant clothes, and also brown boots, middle-aged women, green eyes, brown shoulder length hair style with a sideways ponytail, wear light green grown wearing a brown colored vest, brown slacks. Broken pottery, books, a bookshelf or two looked the place was robbed. The two people who were responsible for this mess were two soldiers Awa. One soldier had a boy clinging to him trying to stop them the boy has green eyes, short brown hair, blue tunic, brown pants, black slippers. Soldier A had an enough and hit the boy with pot he had in his hand. "NOO! Ivan!" said the lady and the merchant then Ivan kicked the solider A leg **( bold move kid but not a good idea though)** that ticked the solider A and started kicking Ivan then grabbed the nearest pot was going to him with it. "NOOOO! said the lady *grab* "Eh?" said Solider A look at his right hand to what stopped him and saw a hand.

"why did you do that? "asked Alice "huh?" stated solider A "why did you beat that boy?" asked Alice in a low that was almost a growl.

"Because he went against us. Any who goes against Awa soldiers deserves to be punished." said the solider A (punishment my butt that was plain cold-hearted abuse!)

*Alice tightened the grab on his hand and said "Punishment my ass! You could have killed him!" "Then he would serve as an example of what happens you go against Lord Kum-Ji and the soldiers of Awa." **(EXCUSE ME?!)**

*punch* *kick* Gyaaaa! solider A hit self and pot hit near him. **(Aww the pot missed him and I regret nothing! Mwahaha!)** "Why little-"You suppose to protect people of Awa not hurt them and not bit or murder a child! stated Alice glaring that them while walking over to Ivan and bending to see how bad of a state he was in. soldier B said," you don't what we do for people we-"

"crash stores who can't pay their taxes, forcefully hit and harass innocent women , abuse and sometimes kill children did I get any of that wrong?" said Alice in mocking tone

"nnngghh," said soldier B **(haha ooooh buurnnn hit the nail right the head hahaha!)** "Get out of my sight. I can't stand to look at you anymore." said Alice coldly "H-how dare were soldiers of A-" said soldier B "you have no right call yourself soldiers or men for that matter! Take you friend and get out of my sight NOW!" said Alice with a murderous glare (if looks could kill they be ten feet under right now)

"..." soldier B took his friend and left the store (Aaannddd don't ever come back here again! humph!) Alice Ivan's head with her hand and there was blood on it then looked at the couple and said "can some get a cloth so wrap his head with? He needs a doctor but they need to bring him here it'll be a bad idea to move Ivan in the state he's in."

"Right!" said the couple the lady want to get a cloth while the merchant went to get a doctor. The lady came back a cloth in her hand and said "thank you for helping us and for saving my son" said the lady while Alice was wrapping the cloth around Ivan's head said "Nah I did what any bystander would do and I didn't really save your son, the doctor will be doing that part" then tied off the wrapping but not too tight.

"your son is pretty bold for standing up to them but he might want to pick his battles a little better." "hahaha I'll remember to tell Ivan that later." said the lady "what's your and husband's name Mrs.?" asked Alice "Yuki and Souta and Yours?" "Alice, it's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too."

Jea-ha's Pov

'I was sitting up here **(he's sitting on a roof)** waiting so I could help if needed but looks he did well by his self. Well, the kid has more guts than I thought he did. Maybe he'll be a good member of our crew. He's pretty strong and handsome too. Someone who's definitely worth fighting by my side.' I thought

 **(he heard the whole thing)** "hmm," I looked to the left and sees Souta with a doctor with him. 'Looks that's my cue to show up now besides Alice is probably annoyed with him for making him wait so long. This Ying is really hard to find not even the crew heard that name but some said they might have seen someone matching description and said they'll look into and the rest of the crew will search as well maybe his's in a different town or goes by a different name it's not uncommon in Awa.' I thought.

While I jumped off the roof and landed behind the building then walked around the corner and said: "sorry I'm late it took a while to get information on the one you're looking for." "What did that you find?" ask Alice "no one heard of his name but some of the guys say that they might have seen someone who matches your description and we'll look into and the rest of the guys well help as well." I said "Haha figures he never makes it easy to find him. He loves the challenge sometimes he makes a game out of it." said Alice "Haha he sounds like an inserting guy." I said " In a way yes but it can be annoying especially when you're in a hurry." said Alice in an annoyed tone "You're not in a hurry to find him are you?" I asked "no but it would be nice to get this done so I can think without worrying about it."

"Haha well try to find him soon then. So how is the kid doing?" I asked the doctor who's treating him. "He's doing better. Thankfully you stop Awa soldiers when you did or I might not be able to save him in time." Alice tightens his fists furious **(remember Jea-ha doesn't know Alice is a girl yet)** "has it always been like this?" asked Alice "It's been this way for 8 years I've been in Awa." I said "Then why hasn't anyone done anything than?! Why hasn't The emperor done anything?!" asked Alice

"Because he's a coward who hides behind pretty words and his army doesn't lift a finger to help his people." said Souta

"Well I did do agree on some things but sometimes fighting isn't always the answer. If you answer violence with violence it's only going to turn against you sooner or later," stated Alice with his arm crossed.

"He has a point besides Kum-Ji is a Lord so even if the emperor wanted to act he needs evidence to go against him and Kum-Ji won't make it easy for him either," I said while I had left arm under my left elbow and my right hand under chin.

"Alright I'm done treating Ivan so I'm going to take him back to his room and I'll come by tomorrow treat him again," said Doc going upstairs. "Thank you," said Yuki

"*sighs* It's such a shame what happened to the first Princess." said Yuki "What happened to her?" asked Alice

"I heard she was kidnapped, a few years ago no one sure if she's dead or alive. Which is a shame to I heard she went to give food to poor villages and treat the sick even when she wasn't well herself," said Doc coming down the stairs.

"She sounds like a kind and caring person," I said

"Yeah with her around I thought our kingdom had a bright future," said Souta

"I'll be leaving now come and get me if anything happens." said Doc "Thanks again Doctor Katanta and about your payment." said Souta "Don't worry about it." said Doc "B-but." said Souta "really it's fine. Having Ivan alive and knowing the Awa soldiers were put in their place for once is more than enough award for me." said Doc and he left the shop.

"Hahahaha Yeah was nice it to see the soldiers have a taste of their own medicine for once." said Souta joyfully

"haha stop your making me blush...Oh right almost forgot." said Alice while into his bag and taking out two pouch of coins. "here you go." putting it in Souta hand's "EEEH?!" said Souta and Yuki together "T-there no way we could take this." said Yuki "Y-yeah we didn't do anything to deserve this." said Souta while trying give him back his money.

"no I insist besides it'll help give you more time get enough money to pay your taxes next time and to eat on." said Alice putting back in Souta hands "B-but." said Souta

"He's right and the Awa soldiers don't give up that easily and if you don't pay your taxes this will happen all over again and it'll make what Alice did all that for nothing," I said

Souta and Yuki looked at each other than at Alice "Well when you put that way...I guess we got no choice but to accept." said Souta going to a different room to put the money somewhere safe. "If you ever need help or a place stay just let us know." said Yuki "Yeah we'll help any way we can," said Souta coming back and putting his arm over his wife. "Alright then bye Yuki and Souta. Oh say goodbye to Ivan for me." said Alice waving "Sure thing." said Yuki "Bye guys." I said waving and left the shop.

Third Pov

"Well that was something." said a girl voice "Oh hi Nya," said Alice "Hi Alice you better come in it's getting dark." said Nya "B-but," said Alice "she's right it's getting close to curfew too." I said "curfew?" asked Alice "around certain times you want to stay inside and away from Awa soldiers and Lord Kum-Ji." said Jea-ha "Okay." going into Nya house "wait this is..." said Alice "a brothel yes it is." said Nya

"Well, I'm not surprised at all since your so beautiful and all I might even pay you a visit when I can," Jea-ha said

"Oh that's nice of you and my girls well are happy to serve you." said Nya "I look forward to it." said Jea-ha while tried to grab her one of her hands but Alice stops Jea-ha by pulling his cloar.

"Alright, Jea-ha. Nya been through enough with Awa soldiers harassing her so don't add fuel to the fire." said Alice 'oops' Jea-ha thought and said "I'm truly sorry ma'ma forgive if I was being rude." said Jea-ha

"Ohoho don't worry about it. It's our job to please our customers and as long you treat my girls right I don't mind one bit," said Nya then wink at Jea-ha

"Then there no problem since it's my policy to treat all women with the greatest care." said Jea-ha proudly

'well it's nice to know he has some morals *sighs* if only he wasn't such a womanizer though but he wouldn't be him without it though I guess.' though Alice (True)

"But I'm surprised that not only did take on 2 Awa soldiers and not once but twice not many girls can do that." said Nya

"haha that-..." said Alice "WWWHHHAAATTT?!" said Alice and Jea-ha at the same "B-b-b-but h-how did you-?" asked Alice "while you were carrying me. I felt something, must have been one of your wraps must have come lose." said Nya "tch. Of all times I choose to be careless it had to be now." said Alice while sitting down and putting her right hand on her head in shame. 'w-wait w-w-what? s-s-she joking r-right there's no way I could miss something like that.' thought Jea-ha trying to escape from reality **(hahaha poor Jea-ha can't blame him here it would be sad if a guy can't tell that. Especially if they slept with a few girls.)** "Why don't you try one of our Kimono's." said Nya "eh? B-but can't." said Alice "Pleeaassee it'll look great on you and it fits any size so you don't have to worry about outgrowing it and you can keep it." said Nya "*sighs* alright but I can't wear it all the time because it'll cause problems later." said Alice "True women and children can't go out with all danger and what. Anyway let's get you dressed up shall we?" said Nya while taking her hand and going to a different room.

"Okay here's kimonos look around and see what you like." said Nya

There were lots of kimono with designs patterns on them, some plain but colorful, some with two colors only, some with one color only. But one really pretty blue and red with designs on it. "I like this one." said Alice "Okay I help you put on and do some makeup too. If you want to that is." asked Nya

"No thanks just the kimono is fine even if we did I have to take it off by tomorrow anyways so it would be a waste." said Alice "true." said Nya while helping Alice with the kimono then said very unexpected "I'm guessing you're trying to find Ying for Blue Wolf or the Blue Thorn Rose right?" asked Nya

'EEEEH WHERE DID SHE HEAR THAT FROM?! C-calm down it's just a guess it's not like she has proof or anything.' thought Alice **(Yes the Blue Wolf is the assassin guild and the Blue Thorn Rose is intelligence network that helps them. I wasn't sure I explain it before so here go. Oh, she kind of suspended for reasons well be explain in the far off future.)**

"Lilith and Zen must have sent you to find him. *sighs* I told he needs to stop playing around but never listens to me. I'll never understand, what Helen sees him or even married him for that matter." said Nya while oblivious to Alice depress state 'CRAP CRAP CRAP! I'M DOOOM! IT'S OV- wait how she know Helen? But only people who close friend, people working with or helping Blue Wolf or Blue Thorn Rose know about that.' thought Alice

"Huh who do you know about that anyway?" asked Alice

"oh I heard from the 2 girls you helped asking for Ying. So I guess it was either the Blue Wolf or one of his friends. Judging by your reaction just now that was right" said Nya

'Uuuuhhh so I pretty much gave myself away.' thought Alice

"Oh right the name you gave must one you use for your cover so do mind telling me your real name?" asked Nya

"It's Alicia and how do you those 2 names not many people know them by name or that it exist for that matter." asked Alice

"Oh, we help them out of from time to time. Even some of our employees work for them," said Nya

"How do you know Lilith, Zen, Ying, and Helen anyway?" asked Alice "Oh I helped them out on a mission that's how I know Lilith, Zen, Ying. Helen is a good friend that I go shopping with. Done, now do you want to fix your hair up?" asked Nya

"No.," said Alice "Ok then let's put down your hair at least that we show off your pretty hair," said Nya undoing her hair from the ponytail. "There we go. Wwwhhooa it looks good on you and does you curl your hair to make it that or something? I'm guessing you wrap your chest to keep guys off you right?" asked Nya

"Thanks, no it's naturally like this, and Yes," said Alice while looking at mirror 'well it's nice to wear a kimono once in a while. Lilith said I was a natural beauty but she could be teasing me when saying that. Well, I do look good in this kimono. I just hope Jea-ha thinks that too."Haha lluucckkyy. Anyway let's show off what you look to your friend shall we?" said Nya pulling Alice's arm toward where they left Jea-ha. Nya letting goes of Alice's arm and said: "Okay she's ready." Then went to Alice and gave a gentle push. Alice when to the door and open it stepped out and want where Jea-ha was seating "h-how do look?" asked Alice looking down nervous "..." said Jea-ha 'is that bad?' thought Alice then glance up a little and Jea-ha was with his mouth open with that smiled lifted her head up and said "Jea-ha you have said something to a girl or they think that they look weird. Nee how do I you?" asked Alice "*coughs* I-it looks good you." said Jea-ha blushing "Thank you," said Alice with a sincere smile which made Jea-ha blush and looked away. Then he wasn't blushing looked her then away "*sighs* how could I miss something that's so obvious now." said Jea-ha ashamed "hehe sorry for not telling earlier. I am more surprised if you did notice because it's part of my job." said Alice

"it's your job to hide the fact that you're a girl?" asked Jea-ha "no it's more like wearing disguises and other things to." said Alice "I see. Well, Nya you mind show us to our rooms."Sure follow me.~~" said Nya "You're staying too?" asked Alice "Yeah I can't leave a lady alone all by herself." said Jea-ha "And your crew left without you. So you have nowhere stay until tomorrow." said Alice "haha that to." said Jea-ha "Here your rooms. Sorry since there not many rooms available you going to have to share a room together. I hope you don't mind." said Nya "I as long as Alice doesn't mind then I don't mind either." said Jea-ha walking into the room. "It's fine," said Alice walking into the room looking around it wasn't any fancy just your a basic Japanese room. "Okay have a nice night. Oh yukatas are in behind that door," said Nya pointed to the behind Jea-ha on the left side of the room then left. "Alright I'll let you change first," said Jea-ha left "thanks," said Alice going to the door got out the yukatas put one of them on. Then put down the futons and made sure they were separated. "Alright I'm done." said Alice to the door and opened give Jae-ha the yukata "here go you. I'll wait outside." said Alice and closed the door before he said anything. She waited a few minutes "Ok I'm done." said Jea-ha she went back in Jea-ha surprise looked good in a yukata though didn't complaint him cause she didn't want it to go to his head. "night." said Alice getting into the futon "you know it might be warmer if we spent toget-"Good night Jea-ha" said Alice turning away ending the conversation. "hehe night Alice." said Jea-ha turning away from her.

 **Me: Hahahaha Finally done!~**

 **Jea-ha: Good job.**

 **Me: I thought you're with the guys doing a drinking contest?**

 **Jea-ha: I did and I won.**

 **Me: Why am not surprised?**

 **Jea-ha: Yep. Anyway, lets wrapped this up before the guys start to eat all the food.**

 **Me: Right bye guys.**

 **Jea-ha: Bye~**


	4. AC 2 sometimes I think life hates me

12/1/16

Hi guys! So how we're Thanksgiving? My was good! But tomorrow my mom is going surgery for kidney or gal bladder or something. And I'm trying to find another job because I'm pretty much lay off at my other one. And December isn't our lucky year for family members. Because I already have two of my grandpas passed away on this month. So it's me worried about her. So that's why I haven't updated anything in fanfitction or here. I tried write something but I couldn't my ideas into words. So I mainly been playing Digimon Cyber Sleith to keep me distracted.


End file.
